Hurry Up and Save Me
by Skullduggery91
Summary: Mina Clawller's life was never the same after she met Chance Furlong. This is my first fic so please be nice and the introduction to my original character Mina Clawller!
1. Same Place, Same Way I Always Do

Chapter 1: Same Place, Same Way I Always Do

"And today in Megakat city it looks to be a beautiful sunny day in the high 80s and low 70s, tomorrow though, we're looking at a chance of showers so-" the handsome kat on the television was cut off when the screen became black. Standing in her small living room, Mina Clawller held the remote out from switching off her television. She walked to her kitchen andbegan making herself a steaming cup of coffee. Looking at herself in the reflection of her cheap toaster, she nearly gassed in shock at how her hair looked. The blonde locks went in every other direction curling in as well as out and some resembling a cowlick. With a sigh, she raked a paw through it, in hopes of taming it some. She gave up after a few minutes when her hair refused to cooperate with her that morning. Walking to the bathroom she took a brush out of her drawer and brushed through the tangled locks.

Finally taming her hair she got dressed in a black button up shirt and dark jeans. With a slight grin she walked back out the kitchen to see that the coffee was done. She poured herself a cup and sipped it casually as she ate a bagel. Her tail swaying causally back and forth. When she finished she poured herself another cup in her canister and walked to the bathroom to finish all her necessary grooming. When she reemerged from the room she grabbed her cup and bag. She slipped on her shoes and continued out the door, turning to lock the door. She hoped because of the nice weather business would be good, but she couldn't bet on it. A lot of kats were heading to the beaches to soak up some sun. While passing a television store, she stopped when the news began talking about the SWAT Kats. She paused watching it for a bit.

She thought the SWAT Kats were heroes, in their own right. They were there for the people, and honestly responded a lot faster than the Enforcers. For some reason, she always felt safer when she saw their jet flying across the sky. She stood at a crosswalk waiting patiently for the lights to change colors when she spotted a brightly colored kat standing near her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and tried hard not to blush. He was taller than she was, but large and burly. His muscles were well defined by the tight black shirt he wore. His fur was a tannish yellow with tuffs at the top of head. She noticed though, he had brown stripes down his arms. She made a move to talk to him, when the light changed and all the kats began walking. She saw him take off in large strides. With her ears pinned against her head, she watched him go as she stopped at her store, taking her keys out and opening the door.

Chance Furlong was not a happy kat, in fact, one could say he had surpassed anger as he stormed through the busy sidewalks of Megakat City back to his home, the Salvage Yard. From what he could gather from the pay-phone near the grocery store, Jake was having a hard time controlling his fuming ex-girlfriend. He opened the large gate and walked to the garage where he heard shouting and yelling. He knew the screech that echoed through the yard anywhere. He placed the groceries down on the work bench and stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"What are you doing here Star?" he questioned with a slight hiss, "I thought you broke up with me last night." the she-kat in the room turned, rounding on him instead of his friend. Her blue eyes were narrowed to slits as well as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"You…" she seethed, "You are so immature!"

"Why is that?" he questioned.

"You just stormed out without letting me explain myself!" Star shouted and Chance gripped his arms tighter, his knuckles almost white.

"I thought you made yourself clear with the twenty minute rant." he stated, "And I thought I made myself perfectly clear, that I didn't want to talk to you, in fact, I still don't, so get out of my garage."

"You can't kick me out Chance,"

"I can and will. I don't hit girls, Star, but so help me, if you don't get your tail out of my shop, I'll make an exception." he said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the gate and all the way to her red sports car. Wrenching her arm out of his grasp she stormed into her car. Chance grabbed the door and gave her a final warning.

"If you ever come to this garage again, I swear I'll call the Enforcers got it?"

"Whatever Chance." and with that she drove off the lot. Chance stood watching her, and Jake came out, wiping his hands before placing them on the burly kat's shoulder.

"You okay buddy?" he questioned. Chance looked down at the dark furred kat and just smiled, running a paw through his hair.

"Yeah, certainly wasn't the easiest break ups I've ever had." he joked turning to walk back into the garage, "I'm probably gonna take the Turbokat out. You game?"

"Yeah, just let me finish up this car and I'll be there. Before you go down to the hanger, could you please put away the groceries, we don't want the milk going bad again." Jake called as he slid under a car. Chance laughed a bit recalling the time they both got distracted by something and left their groceries out. Chance grabbed the bag and walked into their small home.

He walked to the hanger and quickly got changed into his G-suit. Placing his helmet on, he saw Jake come down, looking slightly wearied from his day at the garage.

"You look beat buddy…" he commented and the smaller kat laughed a bit.

"Well, we had a pretty busy day, not to mention the whole incident with Star." he sighed getting dressed, "But the city needs the SWAT Kats. So, I can't really put Razor on the back burner can I?"

"Maybe I should just go solo tonight.."

"No way T-Bone . Besides, you're a mess without me." Jake grinned looking more like his alter ego Razor at the moment.

"Yeah. That's true. Well, let's fly." T-Bone agreed as they hopped in the jet to do their rounds.

That night Mina closed up the bookstore and took the normal route to her small apartment. As she threw her bags and papers on her kitchen table, she walked out to her window seat. Curling up there she found herself looking out at the sky. A small smile came to her face when she saw a familiar jet soar above some of the buildings. She got up and stretched heading to her bedroom. She looked back at the window and said. "Good night SWAT Kats."


	2. Then I saw you from the corner of my eye

Chapter 2: Then I Saw You From the Corner of My Eye

Mina woke that morning to the pitter patter of rain bouncing off her window. She got up and sighed, sitting up in her bed, running a hand through her hair. She yawned. She got out of bed and went through her normal morning routine. As she pulled on a black hoodie she walked out the door, locking it. She wondered faintly if she would see the tabby that she had seen the day before. She walked out on to the busy street, noticing it was slightly slippery. She found herself at the light just waiting. Then from behind, she felt someone push her into the on-coming traffic. If it wasn't for a hand grabbing her and pulling her into a broad chest, she would have been hit by the truck that came speeding past.

"Hey watch it buddy!" a voice growled, "You nearly pushed her into the street!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" the kat replied. Mina gulped and slowly looked up into the eyes of her savior. her heart thumped awkwardly in her chest as she looked into the blue eyes of the tabby she saw the other day. Heat crept up the back of her neck, through her ears and then on her cheeks as she just stared at him. She wasn't sure of what to say. 'Talk Mina, he just saved your life, thank him, get him a cup of coffee at your store!' the voice in her head barked and she opened her mouth.

"Thanks for saving me back there…" she whispered, looking out at the road again, "I…I would have been road kill if you didn't." she joked.

"Hey no problem. You okay though?" he questioned, concern in his voice.

"Uh, I think so…" she looked down.

Chance just smiled, she seemed really shy. Her cheeks were bright red under her fur. "So, where are you headed?" he questioned, hoping to get her to talk to him a bit more.

"Oh, I own the bookshop just across the street." she smiled, "Maybe you could come in and I could fix you a cup of coffee, on the house of course."

"I couldn't possibly…I mean that wouldn't be fair to your business…" he began, suddenly finding himself at a loss for words.

"It's my business, and I insist." she grinned, finally gaining the upper-hand, "Plus, it's would be nice not to get rained on while we talked wouldn't it?"

"That's a good point. Alight, fine you have a deal." Chance smiled and as soon as the light flickered for kats to start walking they crossed the street. Mina opened the door with her keys and went to the back, while Chance walked to the cafe part of the store.

"So, what's your name?" he asked as the she-kat remerged from the back room tying a apron around her waist.

"Mina, yours?"

"Chance."

"So, Chance, what do you want? There are our drinks, pick one."

"Uh…let's see…how about just a cup of coffee."

"That's fine, let's get it started, what flavor? We have a ton."

"I'll have this one." he said passing her a bag of coffee with an african theme. She smiled taking some in a canister and then making it.

"You want cookies or anything?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No thanks. So Mina, tell me a bit about yourself."

"There's not much to tell ya know. I'm a country girl who moved to the city and bought a bookstore. Just your basic story. What about you? Any dark secrets?"

"Nah…Just a mechanic, I did break up with my insane girlfriend yesterday. Want to hear about that?" he joked and she laughed. Chance smiled, he liked the way she laughed.

"Sure." she leaned against the counter, hear pierced ears perked in alert, as Chance went through what happened. Towards the end, he looked up at her and saw she was grinning slightly.

"What a nutcase. What did you ever see in her?"

"I have no idea…but yeah…"

"Heh, you need better luck with girlfriends my friend." she laughed as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Seeing my track record, yeah…" he said, "What about you? Any boyfriends?"

"No, I seem to scare away the opposite sex." she sighed, turning to walk over and pull out some cookies from the oven.

"I'm not terrified…"

"You're the first." she smiled brokenly at him, "But yeah…me and kats... something doest' quite fit together."

"Well, they're all idiots." Chance argued and Mina smiled a bit.

"Thanks Chance, I've got to open shop. Hang around if you want." she took out a napkin and wrote something down on it, "Or call me some time. Maybe we can do lunch or something."

"Yeah, catch ya later Mina." he grinned, "Thanks for the coffee!"

"No problem!" she waved as he turned and walked out the door.

Chance walked into the salvage yard with a slight grin. Jake was just getting up as he nearly danced into the house. The kat raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you buddy?" he asked and Chance just smirked.

"I got this she-kat's number." he grinned and Jake sighed sitting down at the table.

"You've just broken up with Star and already you have another date?" he asked and Chance shook his head.

"No, she wasn't interested in a relationship. Just thought I'd rub it in your face buddy." Chance grinned as he slipped on his jumpsuit for working in the grange.

"The self-proclaimed ladies man strikes again, huh."

"You bet. I'm scoping the market Jake. If you tried I bet you'd have some she-kats falling at your feet." he remarked and Jake snorted.

"That's if I had time for them Chance. Which I don't…"

"Or you're interested in someone else. Come on Jakey, tell me who she is, do I know her?" the large tabby watched Jake turn bright red.

"I well…it's Callie…"

"Callie? Jake, seriously?"

"Yeah…but she only seems interested in you." he pointed out and Chance chuckled.

"Who knew you were the jealous type Jake."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are." Chance argued in a sing-song voice as he made his way to the garage, with Jake yelling at him from inside, that he wasn't jealous.

As the day wore on, Mina couldn't get Chance out her head, it was like they had known each other for all their nine lives. Who would have thought that she would find someone who just instantly connected with her. She smiled as she waved goodbye to her employees and locked up the shop. Little did she know, the moment she met Chance Furlong, her whole life was going to change.


	3. My Thoughts, My Mind

Chapter 3: Control of my thoughts my mind

That night Mina got a call from her family to come down and see them for the weekend. The she-kat of course happily agreed, and began packing for the trip. There was a slight bounce in her step as she almost danced around her bedroom. Mina was a very family oriented kat and loved see them. She enjoyed seeing her mom, dad, as well as her aunt, uncle and cousins. Not to mention her grandparents. She ran a hand through her hair as she finished with the last of clothes. She had to sit on the suitcase though in order to close it. She made a mental note later to get a new suitcase. She put it near her door and then went to bed.

The next mooring she woke, dragging the suitcase out to her car. Hefting the bag in the back she closed the trunk and smiled as she got into the saturn view. She turned it on only to have the excitement turn to dread as every light on the dashboard flashed. She sat back staring at it in disbelief. Half the lights she had no idea existed let alone try to fix it. She ran back up to her apartment and took out the phone book, calling the Megakat salvage and repair.

"Hello, Megakat Salvage and Repair, this is Jake Clawson, how can I help you?" a voice asked politely over the phone, in the background though, she could hear metal scraping what she guessed was the concrete of the garage.

"Uh…well my car broke down…and I need to have it towed to your place, to have it fixed…you do tow don't you?" she questioned and the kat on the other side of the line chuckled.

"Yes, we do ma'am. Where are you located?"

"Well…I'm on 400th street, in the parking garage at Heights Apartments, second floor."

"Okay, we'll be there momentarily." Jake said hanging up. The kat pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to his partner who was busy with a chevy truck.

Chance, I need you to tow a she-kat over here, I can finish up the truck."

"What you got a date or something?" the large tabby asked with a slight grin. Jake shook his head with a scowl.

"No! Her car broke down and she called for us to tow it over and fix it for her. So, get your tail in gear and get down there." the auburn kat snapped, wishing he had never told Chance that he liked Callie, all the other kat did now was tease him about it.

"Alright alright buddy, no need to get all snippy with me." Chance sighed walking to the tow truck in the lot. He got in it and began the drive listening to some jazz music. Finally he had to turn it off wondering why Jake was so interested in that type of music. He made a turn down the street, and notice his gaze drift to the book store in the corner, seeing it open as usual. He felt somewhat tempted to go inside and see Mina but as always put his job before his personal desire. He pulled into the parking garage and wondered faintly what the she-kat would look like. His eyes bulged when he saw Mina pacing back and forth behind her car. Her tail twitching in agitation. He stopped the tow truck and got out. He heard her gasp of surprise when their eyes met.

"Chance?" she questioned, feeling embarrassed, this would be the second time the tiger striped tabby would have rescued her and she didn't want to seem like a damsel in distress.

"Hey, long time no see." he smirked a hand resting on his hip as he motioned to his car, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"All the lights on the dashboard decided to turn on." she sighed, looking at him, "I mean, half of them I've never even heard of."

"Alright, let's tow it and I can take a look at it." he said as she showed him all the lights that turned on. She nodded and watched him hook up her saturn and then pull it up wit ha crane. Once it was secured he motioned for her to get into the truck with him.

They drove in an awkward silence. Chance smiled looking over at her. "We've got to stop meeting like this." he began and was shocked at the hurt in her eyes as she turned to face him. "No, no, I mean, we've got to meet on better terms."

"What were you thinking?" Mina asked.

"I don't know…I mean, we should meet as friends, I mean, You're not looking for a relationship, and I just got out of one." he began and saw her nod from the corner of his his eye.

"So, you want to do lunch then?" she spoke up and he turned to look at her before adverting his eyes to the road.

"Sure, when and where?" he questioned.

"Uhm….how about Monday or Tuesday, whatever is good for you, at the pizza joint, about three stores down from my shop at 1:00." she grinned and Chance smiled back.

"Alright, how about Tuesday."

"Deal." they arrived at the shop and saw Jake waiting for them.

"Hey Jake, this is Mina, and we kind of got to fix her car." Chance grinned.

"it's a pleasure to meet you." Jake grinned and Mina smiled taking the outstretched paw.

"The pleasure is all mine. So, this is where you work Chance?" she grinned turning to the tabby who snorted.

"Yep, as you can see, it ain't as nice as your place." he called as he unhooked the truck.

"Yeah, well, it certainly has a certain vibe to it." she said and then watched as the two kats began looking over her car.

"So what's the damage guys?" she questioned and Chance sighed.

"Well, we can have it up and running in a hour or two I think…but the cost is gonna be way up there unfortunately."

"I don't think we can have the car running in a hour or two Chance…we're going to need to order some parts." Jake called still looking inside the car. Chance looked over with a shocked expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah…we probably won't have it ready till Wednesday of next week if you think you can wait that long Mina."

"Oh sure…I can just call up my folks to have someone pick me up or take a taxi." Mina grinned and Chance nodded.

"Okay…well give them a call and then you can just wait for them here."

"Okay." Mina blushed slightly, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure. It's inside near the kitchen." Chance called as he got to work ordering the parts. When the she-kat disappeared inside Jake shot him a look.

"What?" Chance asked.

"What do you mean, 'What?'!" the smaller kat hissed pointing to the closed door, "You guys acted like you've been friends since you've been born! And what you guys just met like an hour ago…"

"Yesterday actually…" Chance corrected.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know what you and that she-kat are up to." he said and the other kat sighed.

"Nothing...honest, I saved her from getting hit by a car, and she offered me a cup of coffee. Then her car broke down and I had to drive her here. She asked if I wanted to have lunch with her and I said yes. We're just friends Jake. Nothing to worry about. She won't hamper me being a SWAT Kat is any way."

"I know, but we've got to be careful if she's going to be coming around here is all." Jake warned turning back to work on the car.

"I know." Chance agreed and began ordering the parts needed to fix the car.


	4. Show Me Your Colors

Chapter 4: Show Me You Colors

That Tuesday at one, Chance walked down the street to the pizza restaurant where he and Mina were supposed to meet. He came through the door and saw his friend sitting there patiently looking over the menu. He sat down across from her a small grin on his face.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." he said and she shook her head.

"Nope. I just got here myself actually." she laughed looking him over, "So did you just come from the garage?"

"Yeah…how'd you guess?" He questioned and she reached up and wiped something off his cheek when she finished, she showed him the dirtied cloth.

"You had some grease on your face." she pointed out and Chance blushed a dark red. Of course this would be the time, grease stuck to anything but his paws.

"So, how's fixing my car going?" she questioned and Chance laughed a bit.

"Is that what you called me out for. I see your ulterior motives. But to answer your question, we've got all the parts. Just need to put them in." Chance grinned as the waiter brought them some water.

"Thanks, can I get a can of milk please." he said and the waiter blushed nodding. Mina watched with fascination as the she-kat scurried away, nearly tripping on her own two feet to get him his order.

"So, it seems someone has a way with she-kats." Mina stated sipping on her water, giving him a pointed stare.

"What? Ha Ha, very funny." he snapped, blushing turning to look at the wood grains on the table.

"No really, they seem to like you." she laughed.

"Yeah…well, I've never actually figured out why." he sighed, as the waiter came back with the can of milk.

"So are you ready to order?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'll have a cheese pizza." Mina looked at Chance who smiled, "I'll have the same thing, so why don't we get a large."

"Okay. We'll have a large pizza please."

"Alright…" she grinned walking away.

When their pizza arrived, they sat talking for what seemed to be hours. When they were finished they stood outside the pizza joint.

"We should really do this again." he grinned looking down at her. Mina grinned.

"We totally should. How about next week? I know some places around this area…and a Scardy Kat movie is supposed to be coming out. Maybe we can see that...I mean you may not be into that kind of thing..."

"No Way! Scaredy Kat is awesome! Totally, when do you want to go?" he questioned and Mina laughed a bit.

"Well it comes out next month so…how about then." Mina grinned and he laughed.

"Yeah, in the meantime, let's just keep doing lunch and stuff."

"Okay." she smiled as they hugged before walking down the street, going their separate ways.

Chance smiled as he walked into the garage. Jake was lounging on the couch smiling a bit.

"So, where have you been?" he questioned and Chance rolled his eyes.

"With Mina, you know what, she's really cool. I mean she likes Scaredy Kat." the burly kat grinned, walking over the fridge and pulling out a can of milk, "We really connect ya know…"

"Oh, I know, considering that you were out for three hours with her." Jake looked up from his book with a sly grin, "So is she going to be girl number, what, 10?"

"You know what, that's so funny, I forgot to laugh." Chance retorted over his shoulder as he sat down next to his friend, "So any news on Callie, I heard you talking to her last night on the phone." at this Jake sighed ending the conversation.

"That's what I thought."

Mina grinned as she remembered the day she had with Chance. She sat looking up at the sky. She just felt warm and safe when around him. She felt as though she could be herself around him. She could be whoever she wanted. He managed to get her to open up to him, he made her feel like she had known him all her nine lives. It scared her to realize that she had fallen head over heels for the mechanic.


	5. Break My, Shake My, Walls Around

Chapter 5: Break My, Shake My Walls Around

It had been a month since Mina and Chance had met, and it was raining just like that day, when he saved her from a speeding car. They walked out of the movie theater.

"Oh man looked at that rain." Mina commented as they stood at the entrance.

"Yeah…hey I can drive you home if you want." Chance offered and Mina shook her head.

"No I can walk from here." she smiled, "Ah, look, I had a great time. So, I'll see ya later okay?"

"Yeah…call me when you get home okay?" he asked of her and she nodded. She turned and walked away. Just as she walked away from him, two kats began stalking her. With a growl Chance ran to the alley, sifting through the backpack he carried, he saw the blue G-suit, helmet and mask. Quickly changing into the uniform of T-Bone he followed Mina, watching her from the shadows. He then saw one kat walk in front of her, stopping her from continuing down her path, the other grabbed her by her waist and dragging her into the darkened alley where no one could hear her cry for help.

Mina felt paws pin her wrists to the wall of the alley behind her. Her back hitting the brick as well. She felt fear pierce her heart like the knife the second kat was brandishing at her. "Give us your money." the one that held her hissed and she shook her head.

"I don't have anything." she whispered, the knife got closer and she lost it. She began twisting in the vice grip screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't know what she was saying but hoped someone could hear her.

T-Bone growled as he watched Mina trying fight them off but then she didn't stand a chance against the larger kats "Get off!" she screamed. Finally he couldn't stand it, springing into action he pounced on the kat holding the knife, twisting his wrist until he heard a snap, and the knife clattered to the floor. He then pulled back one of his large fists and landed a punch to the kat's jaw. He growled as he rounded on the the one who had Mina pinned up against the wall. He could see the kat gulp, dropping Mina who slid against the wall, her eyes still wide with fear. Tail between his legs, the kat tried to run out of the alley when T-Bone tackled him. He pressed one of his knees into the thief's chest grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"You touch her again, and I will find you." T-Bone hissed low enough, so Mina couldn't hear, "and when I do, tonight will look like a party." the kat he had in his grasp whimpered only to meet one of the sharp elbows of the Swat Kat. The thief's head hit the concrete with a crack. T-Bone rose and turned to the shaken she-kat concern written on his face.

"Are you okay Miss?" he questioned, and she hiccuped sobbing into her paws. T-Bone winced as the sound tore his heart apart. He knelt down beside her, placing a hand on shoulder. "Miss, is there somewhere I can take you? Home maybe? Or a relatives house?"

"I…I…c-could you just take me to the Megakat City Salvage and Repair?" she questioned with a slight sob. T-Bone was shocked into silence before nodding his head.

"Of course, Uh…let me just call Razor to bring the cyclotron."

"O-okay…" she whimpered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her but keep it professional.

"Razor." he called over his headset and heard the other yawn. guessed he was at his work bench.

"Yeah T-Bone, what's up?"

"I need you to bring the cyclotron, I have to take a she-kat to the salvage and repair."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Not now Razor, just get here!" T-Bone snapped as he rain continued to pelt them.

"Fine fine, I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you." He turned to wrap his other arm around Mina in hopes of keeping her warm.

"What's your name Miss?"

"Mina Clawller."

"Alright Miss. Clawller, Razor's going to be here soon…"

"Okay." she whimpered just staring at the ground, T-Bone felt his ears pin against his head as he held her. He wished he could comfort her the way he wanted to but he couldn't risk her linking him with Chance. He was shocked when he found himself wishing he had never been a Swat Kat. A few minutes later he heard an engine and saw Razor approach with the cyclotron, the other in tow. He smiled helping Mina on to one. "Just hold on tight Miss. Clawller, and we'll get you to the Salvage and Repair safe and sound." T-Bone assured and the she-kat nodded holding on to him tightly. He felt her bury her face in his back and had it took everything in him not to purr.

The next few moments took forever as they finally pulled into the Salvage and Repair yard. T-Bone let her off and watched her go into the garage calling for Chance, calling for him. He quickly left and made his way to the hanger. Quickly taking off his G-suit and running up the stairs trying to make it look like he just got out of the shower. He opened the door, concern in his eyes.

"Mina? What are you doing here? It's like midnight." he whispered turning on the lights before sucking in a breath. He finally actually saw what she looked like. Her fur was wet and matted. Her hair tangled and hanging in wet strands by her face. Green eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. "Geez Min, what happened?" he questioned taking her inside to get her a towel. He didn't need the answer, he was right there, but it would make her feel better, and lead away all suspicions of him being .

"I…these kats came and tried to mug me…they were demanding that I give them money and stuff. I didn't have anything on me Chance I swear!" She sobbed and he walked over wrapping a blanket around her, hugging her tight.

"It's alright…you're lucky you weren't killed." he sighed rubbing her back he lead her over to the ratty old couch in the small living room..

"I probably would have been if it wasn't for T-Bone . He saved me and dropped me off here." she whispered and Chance sighed holding her close as she just cried. Jake came into the room a moment later and took the initiative to fix her a warm drink.

"Next time, let me drive you okay?" Chance demanded softly. She nodded in his embrace.

"I always feel safer when I'm with you Chance." she said, snuggling closer, at this the large tabby blushed.

"Min…" He ran a paw through her wet hair, trying to offer more comfort. He looked down at her and found her green eyes sparkling. Before he knew it, it was like the world around him had vanished, as he felt their lips meet. It felt so right, nothing like all his other girlfriends.

Mina pulled away after a few seconds and blushed. She couldn't believe they had just done that. She sat up, shock overcoming her fear.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized, " I don't know what I was thinking…and you were right there…"

"Hey, don't be sorry, I'm not." he assured placing a large paw on her cheek.

"You're not?"

"No, I've been wanting to do that for a long time." and he had, ever since he realized that he was attracted to her.

"So does that mean…we're…together?"

"We can, if you want to be." he smiled, pulling her close and nuzzling her cheek. She smiled in the embrace and fell asleep in the strong arms.


	6. Feel Like I'm Breaking Out

Chapter 6: Feel Like I'm Breaking Out

After that stormy night, Mina and Chance had started going out as a couple. They were walking down the street, hand in hand. Mina looked up and smiled at him as she felt his tail wrap around hers. They were on their way to a diner that had just opened up near the city square. "So, what are you expecting out of this place?" she questioned and let out a small giggle as a thoughtful look came over the facade of the larger tabby.

"I'm hoping they have one heck of a burger." he grinned, and Mina shook her head.

"You and your hamburgers." she teased as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They came to a small outlet restaurant. They walked in and the hostess sat them immediately. She handed them a menu before going back to stand at her post and welcome customers. Mina looked up at Chance, noticing the slightly dark circles under his eyes.

"So how's work doing?" she questioned and Chance sighed looking at her from over his menu.

"We've been so busy, this is the first time I've been out of the garage in like a week." he said and Mina reached over and gripped his hand.

"I'm sure it'll get better, and to lift your spirits, your comic came today." she said and at that his ears perked up.

"Really? Awesome. Can we stop by your shop and pick it up?"

"Sure." she grinned. The waitress then came and they ordered, Mina had learned to ignore the looks she-kats gave him. From looking into his eyes you could tell he wasn't interested in any of them. She ordered and handed the waitress their menus and watched as she walked off to put their orders in.

"So, are there any insane exes I should know about?" she questioned taking another sip of her drink. Chance laughed shaking his head.

"You have no idea." he teased but then out of no where, a familiar she-kat walked past them with a kat trailing after her. The she-kat stopped and turned looking at him with hate and surprise.

"Chance Furlong?" she questioned venom lacing through her voice. Chance looked up startled before groaning. Mina turned a eyebrow raised.

"You wanted insane exes, there's one right there." he whispered and Mina laughed quietly before she got serious as the she-kat stormed up to them. Chance put on his best fake smile.

"Hello Star, how've you been?" he questioned.

"Oh I've been great, have you met Rex?" she answered tugging on the collar of the kat's shirt. Chance rolled his eyes, reaching over and gripping Mina's hand.

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you." he then to Star hate in his blue eyes, " I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to have anything to do with you." he said still keeping his voice pleasant and a smile on his face.

"You said you at the Salvage Yard, but Chance Furlong, I swear I will make your life miserable." Star whispered leaning close to him. Mina felt anger well up in her as she turned and smiled at Star.

"Oh, Chance, is this the insane ex you warned me about?" she questioned quietly and Chance nodded looking up at Star wearily.

"The one and only Star Fruition." he said making a sweeping motion with his arms. Then out of no where, a slap rang through the air. Chance's head snapped to the side. Mina looked shocked as she gently reached over and touched her boyfriend's red cheek.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I think so…" he whispered stunned. Mina nodded, turning to the smug ex-girifiend and landed a square punch to the perfect button shaped nose, holding her position, as the kat with Star made a move to grab her. She swung him over her shoulder, pressing her foot on his chest.

"So, Chance, you ready to go?" she questioned as they got up to leave. Chance was silent as he watched Mina walk in front of him. She was so tiny that you would never expect her to throw a kat over her shoulder like that and land a perfect punch to the face of a very tall she-kat but now that he got a better look at her, he noticed that she was very compact. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just I've never had a she-kat fight for my honor back there." he said and she looked sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry…I should have never reacted like that."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, actually it was quite flattering." he grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "So, where'd ya learn to do that?"

"I come a family of martial artists." she smiled.

"Then why couldn't you have defended yourself against those thugs a few weeks back?" he questioned. If she could do that to Star and her boyfriend, then why couldn't she have done that to those thugs?

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I was scared...I blanked. It's not something I'm proud of. I could have been killed. So, I promised myself I would never get like that again."

"Well, I'll always be there to protect you." Chance added, Mina looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you will. So, let's go get your comic tough guy."


	7. Without You I'm Blue

Chapter 7: Without You I'm Blue

"Kat's Alive!" Jake turned when he heard the curse, seeing his friend holding his head staring at the hood of the car he was working on with as much venom and hate as he could muster.

Chance couldn't concentrate when he saw the news that morning. Apparently Turmoil had broken out of jail. This could mean only one thing, she wast watching for him...no T-Bone, he shook his head, she was looking for her 'lover' he sighed placing his head in his hands, how did he let it come to this? He had to get Mina to his Mom's house or even here while he locked Turmoil away for the second time, and he had to make sure that she wouldn't get out. This would also mean that until he could move Mina to safety that he would have to keep an eye on her. Especially at night, who knew when Turmoil would strike.

"You okay buddy?" he turned to see Jake staring at him with worry in his dark green eyes. Chance nodded still rubbing the side of his head.

"Yeah...I'm going to be flying over Mina's place tonight in the TurboKat, with Turmoil free, it would only be a matter of time before she used her against me."

"I don't think Mina would let herself be captured, truth is, she's one tough she-kat Chance." Jake pointed out turning to get back to the truck he was working on. He almost chuckled when he heard Chance say almost with pride, "Yeah, I know."

Mina sighed looking out the window as she heard another plane pass over her apartment. Her building wasn't on any air trafficking routes, which was half the reason she chose it but tonight it seemed that all she ever heard was plane after plane. She ducked her head under her pillows. There was no way she would be sleeping tonight.

Turmoil looked on with fascination as she saw the TurboKat pass over a particular building many times that night. It seemed as though her lover had taken an interest in something inside. She turned to one of her technicians.

"Vhat is down zhere?" she questioned, an accent coating every word she said like a fitted glove. The Technician shook her head looking at the screen.

"It's just an apartment complex." she answered and Turmoil clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner.

"Who is down zhere zat you care so much about?" she wondered aloud, knowing that she wouldn't be answered she began barking orders to find out who lived in the building and if they had any interaction with the Swat Kats.

"There's one Mina Clawller!" someone called and she turned.

"Who?"

"Mina Clawller, she was rescued by T-Bone a few months ago."

"Ah perfect, if ve have Mrs. Clawller, zhen maybe vould be villing to stay by my side."

The next morning Mina woke to someone knocking on her door. She dragged herself out of bed to the door and opened it, seeing Chance standing there looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"You okay? You look beat." he commented as she stood off to the side to allow him entrance to her apartment.

"I'm fine, just tired..." she commented, "Planes kept flying over my building...I barely caught any sleep..." Chance cringed behind her. Guilt eating away at him. He had been the one to keep Mina but that night. But it was the only way to make sure she was safe from Turmoil's clutches.

"So, do you just want to hang here today? You can call in sick..." he said, seeing the dark bags under her eyes. Mina laughed quietly.

"As much as I would love that, I can't. I own a business remember?" she smirked and he laughed nodding.

"Alright, alright, you win on that one miss. So get dressed, make yourself look presentable and I'll drive ya to work."

"No...I can walk, it's right across the street. Why don't you pick me up and we'll go grab something to eat." she compromised and Chance grinned, walking over to her, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Alright, see ya tonight beautiful." and with that he turned and walked away. Little did he know, a ship was watching from the distance.


	8. Save Me

Chapter 8: Save Me

Mina tiredly locked the door to her apartment when she turned into someone. Startled and about to apologize she looked up, only to feel a pin prick in her arm. She looked down to see a needle being held there. When they pulled away, She landed a square punch to a slender jaw and kicked open her door. She ran to her phone when she began to feel groggy. A paw gripped her arm and swung it behind her back. She yowled in pain before stomping on their foot to try and get them to release their hold. Unfortunately it seemed as though her body wouldn't cooperate with her as she stood there. Her eyelids were getting heavy, no, she couldn't fall asleep, if she fell asleep who knows what would happen to her. She shook her head but the fuzziness refused to leave her mind. Black spots were appearing in her vision and before she had time to protest or call for help she fell into darkness. 'Chance...'

That evening around closing time, Chance stood outside his truck, waiting patiently for Mina to come out of her store, say good-bye to her employees and then wrap her thin arms around his chest and kiss him. It was almost like a ritual they had. He looked at his watch and noticed that it seemed to take Mina and her workers a while closing up. He walked over to the window and tapped on it. A she-kat named Emma saw him smiling slightly as she opened the door.

"Hey Chance." she greeted, "What are ya doing here?"

"Just coming by to pick up Mina, is she in the back?" he asked and Emma shook her head, confusion in her eyes.

"No, Mina didn't come in today..."

"What?"

"I know...it's really weird she usually calls to let us know when she's not coming in...but we haven't heard anything from her today. Could you go by her place and make sure she's alright?"

"Of course. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Okay. Thanks Chance!"

Chance cursed under his breath as worry and fear for a loved one ate through this heart. Mina always worked, the days she took off were few and far between. He parked outside her apartment building and ran up the stairs to her floor. Once there he saw the door at the end of the hall open. He walked over to it, placing shaking hands on it, it had been kicked open...he slowly stepped in.

"Mina? Mina it's Chance..." he called, the apartment was a mess. Chairs were knocked over, papers littered the floor. It was an obvious sign of a struggle. His boot stepped on something as he heard a crack. He looked down and saw a syringe on the ground, crushed. Worry eating away at him, he looked to the sky to see another giant aircraft hovering above MegaKat city. He growled low in his throat as he turned and ran to the truck, nearly falling down the stairs. Not caring for the speed limit he raced through the twisting streets of Megakat City. He was about to get out of the truck when he heard a familiar voice come over the radio.

"T-Bone, I have vith me vhat seems to be your veakness. If you vant it back, come aboard my ship and become my flight commander. If you do not, I vill simply destroy vhat you seem to hold so dear. Turmoil Out."

"Dammit!" Chance cursed as his fist connected with the dashboard of the truck, making a dent in the plastic. He saw Jake run out to meet him, his dark green eyes were clouded over with worry, not only for Mina but for his friend. He had never seen Chance so angry before as he stormed past him, leaving him with an icy feeling building in his stomach. He followed his friend as they got dressed, and Chance took on the personality of T-Bone .

"Let's Fly." he growled as they ran to the Turbokat. jumped into the pilot seat, the engines roared to life under his touch as they took off out of the hanger and into the cloud ridden skies.

"T-Bone..." Razor called, he saw the larger kat's ears flick back, letting him know that he was listening, "I just want you to remember that you can't let your life as Chance get in the way of this...think of it as a routine rescue mission."

"It's not a routine rescue, that crazy she-kat is going to kill Mina if I don't give her what she wants!" T-Bone barked, his eyes narrowing. Razor sighed.

"I realize that, but you have to push your feelings aside! If you get emotional you could hamper this mission, and if that's the case, I can't let you get out of the jet buddy."

"Fine, I understand." he heard the larger Swat Kat mumble as they finally reached the ship.


	9. Save You

Chapter 9: Save You

T-Bone watched as Razor stood outside the Turbokat, he watched with worry as his partner balanced himself precariously on the wing. He saw him shoot the glovatrix and catch one of the pipes of the aircraft, clicking another button on the device he rocketed off the wing, landing on the object of his destination. He nearly fell, making T-Bone gasp before relaxing as he began his work on unscrewing one of the metal panels. Pulling off, the TurboKat, made a u-turn, flying into the open hanger. Landing, T-Bone opened the jet, and stood with his paws up, palms out, showing that he was unarmed. The guards around him still didn't lower their guns as they handcuffed him and hauled him off to the bridge. He growled low in his throat as he saw Turmoil standing there, her exotic beauty had never worn off, or left her. She turned, a smug grin on her face. T-Bone glared.

"Where's Mina?" he questioned harshly, only to be hit in the ribs with the butt of a gun. He grunted falling to his knees. A slender gloved hand lifted his chin and dark, sinister, and crazed eyes met his.

"I vill let her go if you promise to become my air commander."

"Go to hell." he spat only to receive another strike to the back of his head. He yelped and heard Turmoil click her tongue.

"T-Bone, I vas so very lonely in jail...only ze zhought of ze two of us together got me through..." she purred, "Vhy do you not love me anymore?"

"I never loved you."

"But you kissed me..."

"It was fake!" he shouted, trying to get his point across, "The she-kat I love is here, and I want her back." again, the strikes came but it seemed Turmoil did nothing to stop it. Strike after strike, he wasn't even sure what they were using anymore, a barrage of kicks and punches, he heard his own head crack against the floor. A sickening feeling crept into his stomach.

"Vell, maybe you both deserve to rot avay together zen. Ve vill finish zis talk later. Guards take him to his cell."

"Yes Turmoil." He felt tight grips wrap around his arms and haul him to his feet. He nearly staggered as he was lead through the winding halls of the ship. His head was killing him and black spots were clouding his vision. He didn't even realize he was being shoved into a cell until he heard the large metal door slam shut. He looked up and saw golden green eyes staring down at him with worry.

"T-Bone?" he nearly let out a sigh of relief. Mina was safe.

"Mina." just saying her name made him warm inside.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he groaned, wincing as the pain in his head continued, doubling what seemed every minute.

"T-Bone?" and then he felt her recoil from him, making a sound of disgust. He wondered faintly why she had turned when he felt his own sides heaving as whatever he had eaten prior to the mission decided to come up.

"You're not okay." Mina said coming over to him a moment later, "You probably have a really bad head injury..." she began to remove his helmet when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't..." he pleaded, if she found out, she would be mad at him. Maybe even leave him. He couldn't stand that.

"I swear I won't tell anyone..." she promised before he had time to stop her the helmet was removed, along with his bandana. He heard her gasp and saw the shock and disbelief in her eyes.

"Chance?" she whispered, not believing what she was seeing. He couldn't say anything as his sides heaved again and the contents left his stomach. She was rubbing his shoulders and back in hopes of giving him some comfort.

"Please...Mina..." he begged, "Don't go..."

With a sigh, the she-kat shook her head, wondering what was going through his head, or what he really thought of her to think that.

"Chance, I'm not going to leave you." she assured, "Unfortunately your stuck with me...now, we have to try and get you out of here..." she looked around, if she could trick a guard then maybe she could steal one of their weapons, then she could maybe get them to the Turbokat. She looked at Chance seeing how ill he looked. Quickly she put his helmet back on.

"Baby I'm going to need you to play along with me, okay?" she whispered and he nodded, a hand gripping his head.

"Okay..."

"Good." she rubbed his shoulder one more time before beginning to bang on the metal door of their cell. A guard came over, her eyes narrowed at Mina.

"What do you want prisoner?"

"That kat over is really sick, he started throwing up all over the cell, could you take a look at him. Or move me, I'm starting to get a little queasy..."

"Okay, step away from the door."

"Fine." Mina stepped away from the door and the guard opened it before she was slammed against the wall Mina's elbow in her back before she swept her feet out from under her, the tiny she-kat landed a direct blow to the guard's face. She grabbed the gun and turned to Chance. She walked over shaking him slightly.

"Chance, we've got to go." she murmured helping him up.

"Call me T-Bone ..." he whispered and she nodded.

"Okay. Is Razor here too?"

"Yeah...tryin ta ruin sabotage the ship...should be joining us soon..."

"Right," she swung one of his massive arms over her shoulder, " T-Bone, don't fall asleep!" she hissed seeing his eyes droop and his posture slowly going limp.

"I'm not..." he moaned, complaining slightly. Mina rolled her green eyes at him.

"Let's get going champ..." they staggered out of the cell and began making a way to the hanger. She didn't know where she was going. She turned to T-Bone who barely had enough lucidity to stand on his own two feet.

"T-Bone, do you know where the Hanger is?"

"Yeah...but we..." he went quiet for a moment, Mina shook him, almost roughly, "We...need to crash the ship..."

"No, no, we need to get you off so you can get some help." she declared, "Now where is the hanger?"

"Under the bridge..."

"The control room?"

"Yeah..." with a nod Mina began walking through the halls, hoping to maybe run into Razor. She managed to find herself near the bridge, hiding in the shadows gun ready to fire if need be. Guards were swarming around like bees in the hive. Each going every direction known to man. Some holding papers and others holding guns.

"The Prisoners have escaped." they were whispering as they ran through the halls. Mina sucked in a breath, so they knew they were out. That meant the TurboKat was probably heavily guarded.

"Think Mina, think..." she muttered trying to figure out the best way to get ship. She didn't know what to do. She was in a dead end. Dread ate away at her heart. She had failed. She failed to protect the one she loved. Shaking her head she pushed the negative thoughts from her head taking in a deep breath she pushed forward. There had to be another way. She was a Clawller, and Clawllers didn't give up. She made her way through the halls only to find the panel before her move. She laid T-Bone against the wall and helped whoever was underneath move it. She smiled when she saw Razor looking up at her.

"Mrs. Clawller..."

"I know it's you Jake." she whispered, "But that's not important right now. T-Bone needs help. He's got some head injuries...and the guards already know we're missing. We need to get to the TurboKat."

"Alright, you carry him and leave any guards to me, okay?"

"Got ya." she handed Razor the gun and reached to get a better grip on T-Bone and they walked through the halls without an incident. Only when they finally reached the hanger did they have a problem. Guards surrounded the TurboKat, and Turmoil was trying to destroy it.

"Razor." Mina growled, "Give me the gun."

"What?" the Swat Kat turned staring at her with disbelief, "Why?"

"Well, I think I need to teach a crazy she-kat to stay the hell away from my kat." she said gently laying T-Bone against the wall. He groaned and Mina looked at him with worry, her gaze turned back to Razor, "Can you take out the guards?"

"Yeah sure, no problem...Mina..."

"Don't worry about me Razor. I can handle myself."

"I don't doubt that but...just be careful okay?"

"Okay." they nodded at one another before dashing off in different directions. Razor going after the guards around them while Mina went for Turmoil herself, running into only a few guards blocking her path. Landing a perfect kick to the face, Mina turned, glaring at the she-kat in front of her. Her eyes already narrowed to slits.

"And vhere is T-Bone ?" Turmoil asked, "Is he unwell?"

"Like I would tell you, but let me tell you this, you come after us again and I swear I will ground you...permanently."

"I do not know about zat, is mine. He has always been mine, and will always be mine."

"He's his own person!"

"He is but his heart belongs to me."

"What are you some insane ex?"

"A vhat?"

"An ex, someone he's no longer with," it dawned on her, "Kat's alive, your insane..." Turmoil growled looking over the smaller she-kat.

"Vhat he finds so fascinating in you I vill never know." she sighed, "You are boring, and plain. You have nothing he desires, and unfortunately he has nothing to give." at that Mina ran across the floor, landing a square punch to Turmoil's jaw. The older she-kat got up slowly from where she had hit the ground. Shock evident in her eyes.

"Tag, your it." Mina growled, anger seemed to be radiating off her. Turmoil growled trying land some sort of strike to the smaller she-kat who was much more nimbler than her. Until she managed to land one hit to Mina's stomach. She doubled over in pain, before hearing a pained groan come from where she hid T-Bone. Turning she saw guards overpowering Razor slowly and some dragging T-Bone over to her. Before she had time to even think, Mina felt a boot ram into her stomach again, making her sprawl on to her side, coughing and trying to get air. She saw a gun pointed at her.

"Vell T-Bone, you have one more chance to reconsider my offer. Say no and ze runt dies." she said moving some of the stray locks back into place. Mina looked up at T-Bone who looked down at her, she shook her head and watched as he close his eyes.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Mina...but Turmoil, I'll accept your offer." he sighed looking away from the betrayal on Mina's face. He was doing this solely for her. He never hated Turmoil as much as he did now.

"T-Bone..."

"Mina please, grab Razor and get off this ship while ya can." he whispered refusing to look at her. With a growl, Mina lunged at Turmoil and knocking the gun from her hand. She tucked it in her belt, landing a punch to her face.

"That's for kidnapping me."

A knee to the stomach.

"That's for hurting T-Bone ."

Turmoil tried to punch her when Mina grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, head-butting the other she-kat.

"And that's for me." she reached down and lifted Turmoil by the collar of her shirt. removing the gun from her belt she pointed it at the older she-kat's head.

"Let them go." the guards quickly released the two Swat Kats, "Razor get T-Bone on the jet now." the smaller Swat Kat nodded moving to lift his heavy companion over his shoulder , boarding the jet, he set T-Bone in the passenger seat he got in teh pilot's "Come on Mina!" he cried and she turned nodding. Mina backed up letting go of Turmoil quickly jumping into the cockpit watching as the jet roared to life and lifted off the air. Razor did his best to get them out of the hanger as bullet's bounced off the hard metal body of the TurboKat. Finally out of the hanger, Razor took out a detonator and switched it on.

"Bingo." he whispered as the large aircraft before him began exploding, at different intervals. Heading straight for the water. Down below they could see the Enforcers waiting.

"What about the escape pods?" Mina questioned and Razor shook his head.

"Disabled them."

"Oh."

They landed on the shore away from the action, watching as another aircraft sunk into the dark depths of the ocean. Chance sat propped up by one of the large wheels of the Turbokat, Mina looking over his head injury.

"You showed some real heart out there sure-shot." he commented and Mina looked, eyes enraged.

"Yes well, I still need to throughly chew you out Chance Shane Furlong." she hissed and then turned to Jake who was trying to make his exit, "And I see you Jake Clawson. I am going to chew you out so much you're ears are going to fall off."

"Yes Mina..." they sighed, not really having any thing to complain about, but was shocked when she wrapped her arms round their necks.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you guys. You're my family...my world." she whispered and Chance smiled knowing the last two words were his and his alone. He was Mina's world and she was his. And he was completely happy with it being that way.


	10. Epilogue: I just wanna feel alive

**So, this marks the end in the Hurry Up and Save me, unless I do a sequel. If you want me to do another story review and give me some ideas on what you want to see! I love reading all your comments! I want to thank everyone that's been watching the story too, all of you helped fuel it's final moments and gave me inspiration to continue when I didn't think I could finish it. So, thank you, thank you. I don't think I could write it enough or say it enough to show my gratitude. **

**Skullduggery**

Epilogue: I just wanna feel alive, and I do when I'm with you

Chance looked out at the water as he stood on the bridge near his mother's home. He remembered how he often used to play on it as a child with his brothers. It seemed so long ago. He thought about recent events, it had been a year since the incident with Turmoil. A lot had changed, kats came and went, but he was always the same. his ears flicked back as he heard someone walking upon the freshly fallen leaves. He turned and saw her come up beside him.

"Hey tough guy." she smiled, her hair was longer than when they first met. It reached her shoulders and curled around her face. The one thing that didn't change was her green eyes were still sparkling with the love they still had for one another. Even after everything that happened. She came to the bridge and looked out to the water.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Everyone's looking for you." she mentioned and he sighed looking out at the water, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

" I was just thinking." he answered feeling her nuzzle his arm, her tail wrapping around his.

"About what?"

"Things...about us..."

"Why? We're still us aren't we?" she asked and he nodded assuring her.

"Of course. But...I've been thinking because I believe our lives are going to change a lot..." he turned to face her, a paw fingering the black velvet box in his pocket. He took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp fall air. 'Here goes nothing...' he thought.

"I need you to think carefully about what I'm about to ask you, okay? I know it's not the most romantic places to do it...but...but I just need to ask you..."

"What?" she asked before gasping as he got down on one knee.

"We've been together through thick and thin...and I want to continue going through my nine lives with you by my side, so Mina Clawller, will you give me the honor of becoming Mrs. Mina Furlong?" he asked and saw tears spilling down her fur as she stared at him with wide eyes. Chance smiled looking up at her with adoration in his blue eyes. His smile tapered off somewhat as the silence continued.

"Well?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Mina cried happily, Chance smiled picking her up and twirling her around, laughing before they kissed. He pulled away, their foreheads still touching as he put a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Today marked the beginning of a very bright future.

**So I've gotten some reviews and saw that some of you wanted to see Jake to get paired up with a original character. And I'm happy to oblige. So, the upcoming fic is going to feature a she-kat by the name of Trisha Pawstar. She's in a bad relationship and when her car breaks down Jake goes to tow it. While driving her to the destination he listens to her and they become friends. But as time goes on will they become more? If you have any ideas for what you want to see dates or epic fights, drop me a line and review or private message! Oh those of you who want to see some Chance and Mina don't worry! They'll be in the story too! They're getting ready for their wedding! Yay! **


End file.
